


No Price At All

by stupidnephilimlove



Series: ShHiatus Bingo Prompts (Team Red) [19]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death Fix, Episode: s01e12 Malec, Fix-It, Gen, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidnephilimlove/pseuds/stupidnephilimlove
Summary: Magnus watched Ragnor fall to the floor. He saw the wound, and felt his friend slipping away.(1x12 fix-it)Bingo Square:Accidental Soul BondTeam Red





	No Price At All

The commotion from the balcony drew Magnus’ gaze, and he watched in horror as Ragnor toppled over the railing. Ragnor fell through the air and It seemed an eternity before his body thudded to the floor. In reality, it could only have been mere seconds.

" ** _Ragnor_** _._ " The word was ripped from Magnus’ chest, concerned and terrified. He launched himself forward, and no matter his speed, it wasn’t fast enough. He threw himself to his knees by Ragnor’s side, and sliding a hand under Ragnor’s body cradled his neck.

“Creature… took me… by surprise,” Ragnor gasped out.

He shouldn’t speak, Magnus thought. He needed to save his strength.

Magnus drew his free hand up over Ragnor’s body to the wound, wisps of blue emanating from his fingertips. His movements lacked his usual flourish, the need for theatre long forgotten as there was not a moment to waste. He was vaguely aware that Clary and Jace were talking, but he couldn’t concentrate on that, not when his friend was lying here on the floor... dying. Something twisted deep inside of him. Not death. Not again, and he pulled more power from inside himself.

“Be still, my little dear cabbage.” Magnus's voice shook as he used Ragnor’s nickname in an attempt to reassure. Who, he couldn't tell. “Your wounds are deep.”

They were more than deep. The gash at Ragnor’s neck, where the demon had attacked, caused Magnus to anticipate the worst. Ragnor’s fingers shakily brushed over his cheek, his chin, and he could feel his friend slipping away.

“Hold on, _please_.” The words were as much a plea for himself as they were for Ragnor. He didn’t care if that was selfish; he didn’t want to know what his world looked like without Ragnor in it.

He **c** **ouldn’t**.

Incensed, Magnus drew on every bit of strength and power in his possession. He couldn’t bring the dead back to life - that was a line he would not cross - but while there was breath in Ragnor’s lungs, while Ragnor’s heart was beating in his chest, there was a chance. He  _had_ to believe that.

The power tingled along his fingers as he pushed it out, as he willed it to do his bidding. He called on every piece of his knowledge of healing magic, and he wished Catarina was here to do this with him.

Still, he kept going, and Ragnor held on by the slimmest of measures. This wasn’t enough, he needed something more.

“Help me,” Magnus pleaded with Ragnor, and he felt a surge of magic that wasn’t his own flow through the fingers brushing against his cheek. He coiled their magic together until it could no longer be distinguished as his or Ragnor’s. It was simply _theirs_ and he let it flow out through him.

This was Ragnor’s final push, and as exhaustion threatened to overpower Magnus, he realised it was also his own. He held nothing back, he poured his very self into his task, and he willed Ragnor to live.

Warning bells sounded in his head, the fatigue setting in, but it still wasn’t enough. Not yet, not _yet_. He tried to hold on just a moment longer. Just that extra second, that extra shred of magic could be the tipping point.

It was no use. As the last morsel of power drained from him, Magnus collapsed forward, his face buried in Ragnor’s chest.

“No, No, No,” Magnus cried. He had nothing left inside of him. He’d given everything and once again it hadn’t been enough.

Then Magnus heard it. That sardonic voice. The one he’d thought was lost forever.

“ _Stubborn fool_.”

He pushed his fatigue away and somehow found the strength to lift his head and look at Ragnor.

Unfocused eyes blinked open, and relief flooded Magnus’ body. He brushed the tears from his cheeks, but they continued to fall in happiness. The wound was still ragged, but it had knitted itself back together. The skin was now red and raw, but nowhere near as terrible as it had been seconds ago.

“ _Could’ve killed himself_ ,” Magnus heard, but only now that he was looking at Ragnor did he realise that Ragnor hadn’t  _spoken_ those words; Magnus had heard them in his mind. How could that be? They were both magically spent.

Testing a theory, Magnus thought, _“That’s one way to show your gratitude._ ” His suspicions were confirmed when Ragnor’s eyes widened and realisation dawned on his face. A realisation that Magnus could  _feel_ inside himself. He felt displeasure, concern, and something soft that he thought might be love, but none of those were his own feelings.

“You know what this means...” Magnus said aloud, almost in disbelief.

Ragnor, voice still low, confirmed, “Our souls are bonded.” He sounded as pleased about it as Magnus felt.

Magnus had thought soul bonds to be a myth, for in all his years he hadn’t encountered anybody with one. He considered how it could have happened. When he’d merged their magic, when they’d pushed themselves to breaking point, their souls must have also become entwined. When Magnus had only felt  _their_ magic, no longer separate, that must have been the moment. Perhaps that was what had held Ragnor here, the way their souls had become tied together.

Being half demon, Magnus hadn’t even been sure he had a soul, but he figured this sort of confirmed it.

“ _No soul, wherever did you get such an absurd idea?_ ” Ragnor’s words echoed in Magnus’ head, and a sudden feeling of displeasure at Magnus’ thoughts filled him.

Magnus groaned. This was a disaster. Their very essence was connected, and as such, until they fully understood how this worked, their thoughts and emotions were no longer just their own.

Magnus hoped to god it was only this strong due to their proximity. Maybe it would get weaker the farther away they were. If it didn't… no, that didn’t bear thinking about. He’d have no privacy to complain, to think, to simply feel. Ragnor would know his every waking thought, perhaps the ones while he slept too, and Magnus would know the same of Ragnor. Would they feel each other’s hunger? Each other’s pain? Would Ragnor feel Magnus’ pleasure? Not that anyone had been in Magnus’ bed recently, not since long before this whole messed up situation with Alexander. But self-pleasure - would he feel that? Wait… would Magnus feel Ragnor’s pleasure? Did Ragnor have sex? That was a thought Magnus had never wanted to have.

“ **Enough** ,” Ragnor’s voice commanded, both in his mind and aloud, and Magnus agreed. That  _was_ enough. He drew on his meditation skills and quieted his mind.

Once he felt settled he looked at Ragnor, and he was struck by how close he had come to losing his dear friend. He no longer cared what this soul bond meant for them going forward. He had a future with Ragnor in it, and if this was the price he had to pay to have Ragnor in his life, well, it was no price at all.


End file.
